The purpose of this study is to comprehensively assess the mental health, social functioning, and neuropsychological correlates of exposure to inorganic lead in the work place. The known neurotoxicity of lead, in combination with research which is suggestive of psychological changes, strongly supports the need for a detailed psychosocial assessment of individuals occupationally exposed to lead. Inorganic lead continues to have widespread industrial use, and a more complete understanding of its health effects has major public health implications. The proposed study is an epidemiologic investigation of the mental health, social functioning, and neuropsychological performance in a randomly selected sample of battery plant workers occupationally exposed to inorganic lead. Industrial workers with no known history of lead exposure will serve as the comparison group. Multiple indices of both short-term and long-term exposure will be evaluated in relation to psychosocial functioning. The outcomes to be investigated include standardized measures of clinical psychiatric status and social adjustment; social adjustment information will be verified by interviewing a significant other. In addition, a comprehensive neuropsychological battery will evaluate intellectual, learning and memory, visuoconstructive, attention, and psychomotor integrative abilities. The relationships of the psychological parameters to one another as well as to lead exposure will contribute an understanding of the nature of lead's psychotoxicity. In order to isolate detrimental effects attributable to lead, other social, medical, and environmental determinants of psychological status will be assessed and considered in the analysis. The proposed study, which combines epidemiologic and clinical techniques, may provide a model for the elucidation of the effects of exposure to other neurotoxic substances.